


Jennifer's secrets

by insertfandomname



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Jennifer centric, mature because I have no idea about rating, meta turned fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:45:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertfandomname/pseuds/insertfandomname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't supposed to be like this.</p><p>She was going to start a new life in Beacon Hills. Leaving her past behind. Concentrate on her teaching and living a normal life. A normal human life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jennifer's secrets

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still not entirely sure that Jennifer is the Darach, but last episode made me think that she knows more than she shows. So I had thought and kinda went with it.
> 
> Not beta read.

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

She was going to start a new life in Beacon Hills. Leaving her past behind. Concentrate on her teaching and finally living a normal life. A normal human life. Instead of just accepting the job she should have researched the town's history. Just the werewolves would have been fine. She could have avoided the one pack. Unfortunately werewolves attract hunters. Hunters that burn entire families. And last year there was even a kanima on the loose. No wonder there was a job offering. In a town with a weekly body count caused by supernatural things she would quit too.

It was after the warning that she got worried. It became painfully clear she wasn't imagining the birds when they attacked. Oh, how she wishes it was another of her visions.

There is someone like her. Preparing. For something bigger.

He knows what she is and sent her a warning. She wasn't planning to get involved. That's why she moved. She even sent out the fireflies to show that she understood. There is really no need to sacrifice people around her. The birds were enough. She feels bad for the people that are chosen, but there is not much she can do. The other one is mad or was hurt and turned dark. She's not powerful enough to kill him. And that's the only way to stop him. She can't do it alone. If she calls the others they won't let her leave them again.

She just has to stay away from him and let him end what he started. She's not exactly sure about the goal of it all. It seems way too much to be heading towards a battle against the werewolves in town? There are easier ways to kill them than with this ritual that he's performing.

But then she was saved from the rabid wolves in the school. There is no way that she can let it go unpaid. She started to look.

The other one doesn't need to start a battle involving werewolves. There is already one going on. She thought it was one pack, but apparently there are at least two packs in Beacon Hills. And they really don't like each other. She's not sure yet, which ones are part of what pack, but McCall and that kid that missed the first week of school don't like the twins. Derek saved her life so she should figure out which ones belong to him so she can look out for them. But she has to be careful. She can't just go around asking questions when she already is being watched from one side. In addition having a werewolf pack breathing down her neck is not something she wants.

Then Derek appears bleeding and looking for help. He doesn't explain what happened, but everything points towards a fight between the packs. The other one can't have a problem with her helping Derek. He saved her before. It's just a way to balance out the nature of their relationship.

He saved her. She helps him heal. Nothing else.

It's difficult to convince Derek not to go looking for the others. With her luck she chose the wrong ones and his pack are the ones in the motel.

She didn't see Derek and the group around McCall hanging around so she figured it has to be a separate pack. She can't kill on of her own, but she can try to slow him down until she figures out something else. Supernatural sacrifices outweigh the humans ones. And those would be hers.

It is far enough to not be connected to her and the motels reputation helps too.

Derek oozes out a pain that is almost unbearable. It isn't especially the wounds that are hurting him. It's an inner pain. She felt it when she took his hand, back in the boiler room. She tries her best to distract him from it. He deserves happiness. It won't last but for a little time she can give it to him.

Of course nothing goes according to plan. The Martin girl interferes and somehow even manages to pull her core from her current human form. Just for a minute but still. This never happened to her before. She should be glad since it turns out McCall and his group are the others Derek was talking about. She wasn't planning on revealing herself to him anytime soon, but after killing his pack it would've been even more difficult.

Not that she has to think about it now that she's going to be killed by a bunch of werewolves.

She really likes Derek. She could have even loved him. She thinks she could have made him happy.

He doesn't deserve this!

It is a strange thought considering that her throat is being slashed by... Ethan? Aiden? She never even got around to keep them apart. After killing the woman Derek doesn't reach her in time to prevent it.

The last thing she sees is Derek's sad and painful expression.

She doesn't feel scared. She's going home.

However she feels sad for him. The man that already lost so much and feels like it is his fault.

She wishes she would have told him about the other one. It's just going to get worse from here.


End file.
